


And Nights You Fight

by wednesday



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Geoffrey wasn’t very surprised that it happened, even if it went against every shred of common sense he had ever possessed.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171
Collections: Hurt Comfort Exchange 2020





	And Nights You Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/gifts).



Geoffrey wasn’t very surprised that it happened, even if it went against every shred of common sense he had ever possessed. The first time, though, he was stupid enough to say it wouldn’t happen again. 

The next time he didn’t bother saying it, and Reid never brought up that promise, or how badly Geoffrey had failed at keeping it. He didn’t have to, really, his hand on Geoffrey’s cock was enough of a remainder. 

For a moment the whole thing felt so ordinary – Geoffrey and Reid, rutting against each other in a dark alley, rushed, as if they were afraid to get caught. As if anyone might possibly be wandering this part of town at night with the city the way it was. 

Even Reid looked like a man then, head thrown back in pleasure and half-lidded eyes only a little brighter, a little more red than they should be. Geoffrey finished, spilled over Reid’s hand, and laughed at how something so wrong could feel so exceedingly normal. 

Another time, in the back of another dark alley, Reid tried to lick at the blood slowly trickling down from the corner of Geoffrey’s split lip. Geoffrey punched him in the face. Reid laughed with so much amusement that Geoffrey wanted to do it again, even if his aching knuckles would end up worse off than Reid’s already crooked nose. 

Reid wiped his own now bloodied face on the sleeve of his coat and fell to his knees. 

So instead of turning it all into a brawl, Geoffrey gasped when Reid took his cock in his mouth, grabbed Reid’s hair and didn’t let him stop before Geoffrey was done. Wanted to taunt Reid for enjoying it too much, when it only took Reid a few strokes to finish after Geoffrey let him up for an unnecessary breath, but he didn’t want Reid to take it as an invitation to share whatever thoughts he might have on what _Geoffrey_ enjoyed or how much he enjoyed it. 

But the image stayed burned into his memory – Reid, lips bruised and stained with blood, on his knees on the ground and bringing himself off to having Geoffrey’s cock in his mouth. Geoffrey wouldn’t have been able to deny he enjoyed _that_. 

It happened again. 

He avoided thinking of how utterly wrong it was by the simple method of not thinking about it at all. When he was unlucky enough to run into Reid where there were people around, he pretended they’d never met any other way, and so did Reid. 

Geoffrey might have, for a second or two, felt some apprehension at the madness of it all, when he let Reid press him face first into a wall, when he felt Reid spit and slick his way with Geoffrey’s come. And then he felt Reid’s cock press slowly, insistently inside him, and once again he didn’t think. 

– 

Geoffrey wasn’t all that surprised when he came upon Reid feeding on some poor bastard in a dark alley. Not surprised, no, but he was incandescent with rage, so much so that his hands almost shook as he unholstered his gun and took aim at Reid’s back. He couldn’t remember now why he ever expected any better from a leech, but he had at some point started expecting it from Reid, as much as he had tried to not let anything that happened between them cloud his judgment. And still, Geoffrey was enough himself that catching Reid in the act only made him feel a grim amusement at his own stupidity. 

When he took the shot, when Reid stumbled back and then down to one knee, Geoffrey froze because – because Reid was never that slow. And that too was stupid beyond belief; he had meant to hit him, this was his opening, a chance to finish him before he got up and tore Geoffrey apart. 

But Reid didn’t get back up. He fell forward, barely caught himself before his face hit the cobblestones, and stayed there, one hand braced against the ground and the other wrapped around himself. Even in the dim light his posture all but screamed pain. 

Geoffrey was tempted to look at his gun to make sure it was the same one as always, because it was a good gun, but... 

Only then, when something moved inhumanly fast in the shadows, did he think to look at the poor sod that had become Reid’s evening meal. He wasn’t used to caring much about the victims – too many of them tended to already have died horribly by the time anyone interrupted the leeches. 

This one had not. To hell with the strange urge that had led Geoffrey to walking through this particular alley tonight. Reid’s victim wasn’t a man at all. It was another _leech_ , already recovered from whatever Reid had done to it and moving away, trying to get at Geoffrey from the back. 

Geoffrey swung around, thoughts of Reid’s unexpected weakness put aside for now, and tried to take aim at the second leech. He had no wish to get between two of the creatures settling some kind of score, but he wasn’t walking away from a chance to end another leech. Couldn’t have walked away anyway, now that the creature had decided Geoffrey was a more dangerous foe than Reid, still on the ground and showing no sign he meant to get up anytime soon. 

Swinging his sword in a wide arc was enough to catch the leech as it materialized too close for comfort. It wasn’t enough to down it. Geoffrey spent a tense minute or two trying to shoot the creature when it retreated, and swinging blindly and hoping it would land when it blinked back to attack. 

Then he ran out of bullets and the moment of distraction when he glanced at his gun cost him. The leech blinked back faster than before and almost took Geoffrey’s head off. He managed to catch most of the strike on his sword, but his forearm did get slashed by those claws. It stung like hell, but Geoffrey had had much worse. He wasn’t worried yet, even if the creature was faster than it should be. It was smart enough to feign slowness to test it’s foe – that was more worrying. 

The leech let out an ungodly screech when it jumped back from Geoffrey’s sword, and two more leeches emerged from the broken down door of a particularly sad looking house. 

Geoffrey felt some concern then. 

The next minute he spent ducking out of the way of claws and teeth more than anything. 

Eventually one of the things threw him into a wall and for a dazed moment, with bits of plaster raining on his head, Geoffrey thought he was hearing thunder. He got so far as to wonder how he’d missed a storm gathering, when he shook off the blow enough to realize it was no thunder – the roar had come from Reid, finally recovered enough to get up and sort out his own territory dispute, or whatever it was that Geoffrey had barged in on. 

He watched Reid tear into the other leeches, two of them being too daring and ending up skewered on Reid’s claws in short order. He was a leech, of course he could make claws out of thin air, but it still made Geoffrey pause. He couldn’t remember Reid ever using those against him. 

Geoffrey struggled upright, thankfully nothing seemed broken or even too badly bruised. Reid meanwhile was having some trouble with the last of the leeches. He should have been faster than all of them, but his injury from Geoffrey’s gun looked to not be the only thing slowing him down. It hadn’t healed yet, and when Geoffrey caught a glimpse of Reid's chest, he swore under his breath. Even a fast look was enough to see Reid must have already taken some impressive damage before Geoffrey came upon the scene. 

Geoffrey’s swearing was enough to draw the attention of the leech – it jumped past Reid, foolishly expecting to have better luck against Geoffrey, and he rose his sword, seeing the angle at which the creature would appear, and–– 

Reid was faster. With another angry roar he caught the leech mid jump, shadowy tendrils dragging it out of the mist and into physical form, and then pulling that physical form into pieces. It was fast and horrifyingly bloody. 

And then Geoffrey was left with just Reid. 

Who he had shot – and he was not of any inclination to regret it much as Reid was still a leech, but he did grudgingly admit to himself Reid had been slightly less of a monster than Geoffrey had assumed. 

“Lovely night for a walk,” he said archly, not meaning it even a little. It was a godawful night, only thing missing to make it even worse was a real storm. Rain might wash away some of the leech blood, though, so even that would only improve things. 

Reid opened his mouth, then closed it without saying anything. Tried a couple of times, and when it looked like he had finally settled on what to say, he was interrupted by a screech from the house the leeches had come out of. 

Geoffrey was all for killing more leeches and took a step towards the broken door, but the screech soon turned into a chorus of screeches. 

“Oh, to hell with this,” he muttered, and tried to weigh his will to live against the revulsion he felt at the thought of leaving a nest of leeches to their devices until he could come back with a group of his men. 

“There are,” Reid said and tilted his head, as if he could hear them even after the screeching had died down, “there are six of them. At least.” His voice was unusually quiet, weak, and the dark blood staining his torn up coat looked to be mostly his own. He stood with his hand around his middle and slightly hunched over. Still not healing, for some reason. 

Geoffrey ran his hand over his face in frustration, and when he looked back at Reid, Reid’s eyes were gleaming strangely and fixed on Geoffrey’s arm. It only took Geoffrey a second to understand, and he gripped his sword tighter. 

“Not a chance in hell, Reid,” he growled. 

Reid’s gaze snapped up and cleared a little, and he blinked in confusion, which soon turned into embarrassment. Geoffrey didn’t believe it for a moment. 

“I would not–” 

“Save it.” 

He was spared any more or Reid’s excuses by another round of high pitched screeches from the house. The creatures had holed up far enough from Priwen’s headquarters that it would take too much time to get back with backup. They _might_ not kill anyone. Hell. They would most likely be gone and leave a trail of dead bodies behind them, by the time Geoffrey returned. 

Reid was looking at the house as well, a doubtful expression on his face. By the looks of him, he could get murdered by a determined rat on his way home. Killing the three leeches currently staining the street with blood seemed to have taken the last of Reid’s strength. 

He had fought them off, as badly off as he was. If he healed up enough to take care of the rest of them... 

Geoffrey looked up at the sky, about as black as his mood, sighed and looked back at Reid. 

He hated that the thought had even crossed his mind, and he felt something much stronger than hate at the fact he was about to act on it. Reid’s sad state didn’t sway Geoffrey’s mind even a little, he was sure of that, even if he felt the smallest regret now at having shot Reid. Not because Reid didn’t deserve it – he did on principle, at all times deserve it – but because if Geoffrey hadn’t, Reid might have been healed enough to avoid this insanity. 

“Reid.” Geoffrey rolled up his sleeve high enough to bare the place the leech had sliced his arm. It still stung, but it didn’t look all that bad. “Get on with it.” 

Reid looked at him with incomprehension that very quickly turned into a very clear comprehension. He looked like he might protest, but only for a few moments. 

“Before I change my mind,” Geoffrey grit out through his teeth. 

Reid’s eyes got that unnatural shine again, and in a flash he crossed the distance between them. And then swayed so badly Geoffrey steadied him with a hand on his arm before he could think better of it. 

Before Geoffrey could start worrying about how it was going to happen or indeed change his mind, Reid grabbed his hand and brought it to his mouth. He didn’t bite, instead he licked the wound clean, either oblivious or uncaring how obscene it looked. Then he sealed his lips to Geoffrey’s skin over the wound and pulled more blood. Geoffrey could feel it in his whole arm, a strange pull that slowly numbed his flesh until all he could feel was the pulse of his own blood. 

And then Reid bit down. 

His fangs sank deeper into Geoffrey’s flesh, deepened the gash left by claws. _That_ was much more than a sting. Even through the numbness the pain was considerable. Not as bad as when some leech had tried to take a bite out of Geoffrey’s arm last summer, but only because Geoffrey was doing his very best to stay still and not struggle away from those teeth. 

The blood must have been flowing faster after that, as Geoffrey soon started feeling the haze of having lost too much blood. He was far more familiar with it than he would have liked. 

“Reid,” Geoffrey said in warning, and that was – it was not enough to stop Reid. Geoffrey struggled against the increasing numbness and rose his sword to Reid’s neck. That wasn’t enough to make Reid stop either, but he did slow down and after a minute of Geoffrey regretting everything about this madness, Reid eased off. 

Geoffrey swayed and Reid steadied him, their positions reversed. He tried to step back and stumbled so badly that Reid had to catch him and lower him down until he was sitting on one of the wooden boxes littering the side of the street. Geoffrey fought the blackness trying to drag him into unconsciousness. 

“I don’t have any supplies on me, I’ll have to take you to the hospital,” Reid said, no longer sounding weak at all. His face was the least pale Geoffrey had ever seen it. 

“What? Supplies– I don’t give a damn about– Just take care of the leeches, Reid.” 

“Of course,” Reid said, and kept looking at Geoffrey with _concern_ , the bastard. Geoffrey was about to swear at Reid to get him moving, when Reid ran his fingers across Geoffrey’s brow. 

He forgot what he was about to say, however, when Reid brought those fingers to his own mouth and licked them. Geoffrey knew he was staring but he didn’t have enough presence of a mind to look away. He could feel a faint sting above his eyebrow. Some small scratch he hadn’t noticed during the fight. 

Reid finished licking his fingers clean of blood and looked up, eyes still too shiny. 

“Don’t go anywhere.” With that he disappeared into shadows and a couple of moments later Geoffrey could hear angry screeching from inside the house. 

He considered leaving as he listened to Reid get rid of the leeches with frightening efficiency, but he felt too dizzy to do it and not end up face down on the ground. 

The thought of Reid patching him up wasn’t what kept him at all. 

– 

Geoffrey ran out of ways to curse at Reid long before they got to the hospital. His ire turned to resignation about halfway there, and with some reluctance he allowed Reid to put an arm around Geoffrey’s back and take most of his weight so Geoffrey wouldn’t have to keep supporting himself against walls whenever he felt too light-headed. Not like Reid could do anything he hadn’t already done, with Geoffrey’s permission no less. 

Reid took them to one of the side entrances of the hospital and they got all the way to Reid’s office without meeting another soul. It would have been eerie, if not for how well the patients’ complaints and the nurses’ stern instructions carried. Their presence wouldn’t have meant much, if Reid suddenly decided to kill him there and then, of course, but the illusion of not being entirely alone did still placate Geoffrey somewhat. Another reminder that Reid didn’t murder everyone that wandered too close to his lair. 

A lair that Geoffrey was just then walking into of his own free will. 

It didn’t look much as he expected a doctor’s office to look like, but not at all like any leech’s lair he’d ever seen. Entirely too normal. 

He had never seen the inside of it before, though he had considered barging in to gain some advantage over Reid by unsettling him, the way he had barged into Swansea’s office on occasion. Reid had never quite given him enough reason to, and besides Geoffrey knew not long into their acquaintance, that he himself would have been more uneasy than Reid in such an event. 

About as uneasy as he was now. 

He didn’t protest when Reid all too carefully pushed him down into a chair. Well, didn’t protest much – he did swear some more, but far _far_ less than he would have, if Reid had tried making him sit on the flimsy bed in the far corner of the room. 

Geoffrey’s head wasn’t anywhere near clear enough to handle Reid and a bed at the same time, and he had not even the faintest wish to know the path his thoughts might go down if Reid pushed him into a bed. He liked to think he’d not let lust take over his sense. He also didn’t like to lie to himself. 

It was surprisingly pleasant, having Reid tend to Geoffrey’s wounds. Much better than awkwardly stitching and bandaging them up on his own the way he usually did when he wasn’t hurt badly enough to bother getting help. Reid was efficient at this as well, though he took more time than he ever did on beheading leeches. He did lick Geoffrey’s blood off his fingers almost absently, and once again Geoffrey stared. There was no way he acted in such a manner around his other patients, or Geoffrey would have heard about it. But clearly he did not care if _Geoffrey_ saw him do it. 

And even that didn’t quite make Geoffrey uneasy enough to want to escape. 

When he was done, Reid leaned against a table with ease that looked feigned even to Geoffrey. 

“So,” he said, and then didn’t say anything else. It looked to Geoffrey that Reid was, unexpectedly, the more unnerved of the two of them. 

“ _So_ ,” Geoffrey replied with as much mockery as he could muster. This was an excellent time for him to go, leave and try to pretend the whole night had never happened at all. Reid looked uncertain why Geoffrey hadn’t left already, and while Geoffrey was just as uncertain, he did feel a surge of spite at Reid wanting him gone. At only allowing this in dark alleys where they could very badly pretend at anonymity – a stupid thought, as that had until now been entirely the point. 

But Geoffrey couldn’t unthink it, and Reid not knowing what to do with him now set his teeth on edge. 

Just to take a bit more petty enjoyment at Reid’s discomfort, Geoffrey stayed seated for another minute and watched Reid in silence. A faint crease on Reid’s brow deepened. He seemed to be studying Geoffrey in turn, but his eyes darted away when he got to the white bandages covering his handiwork. 

“Well then,” Geoffrey broke the long stretch of silence and slapped his palms on his knees and got up. By some miracle Reid was distracted or surprised enough that Geoffrey managed to pull him the two steps between them and the bed by the collar of Reid’s shirt. 

“Geoffrey,” Reid said with some blend of confusion and warning in his voice. 

“I don’t remember you warning me against strenuous activity.” Geoffrey pushed at Reid’s chest until he complied and sat down. 

“What strenuous activity would that be?” Reid raised his eyebrow and sounded now almost amused. 

“I’ll think of something, if that bed will hold both of us. Will it?” And maybe Geoffrey should have demanded it instead of asking. He had never asked before, nor had Reid. But he couldn’t quite imagine inviting Reid into _his_ bed easily, so it seemed fair to give Reid a chance to draw some line to how far he’d let this go. Geoffrey almost wished he would, that he would put a stop to all of this, as Geoffrey felt like he no longer could. 

But Reid didn’t. He said nothing and moved until there was enough space, and then pulled Geoffrey down next to him. 

It was an answer, if not the sensible one. 


End file.
